1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical area of air circulation apparatus, and pertains more particularly to an apparatus for use with tables.
2. Description of Related Art
Outdoor patio dining and living has become very popular. People like to have furniture made specifically for such use. It is common to have a patio table with an umbrella and a set of chairs for such purpose. To combat the hot tropical outdoor effects, electric fans are placed near the patio furniture for air circulation to make the outdoor patio experience more enjoyable. However even with the ability to undergo vertical and horizontal rotations, existing electric fans are driven by an inner motor to blow air in a unidirectional manner. The conventional electric fan only generates one flow of air, providing relief only in a single direction at a time. An electric fan also needs to be connected to an electrical outlet for power with an electric cord. The electric cord may become tangled and become a tripping hazard. Noise generated by electric fans from the motor and rapid flow of air around blades tends to impact the relaxing outdoor experience. With their motor, blades, and structural support, the electric fans are bulky, occupy valuable patio space, prone to topple, and do not blend well with the overall aesthetics of the patio environment.
Hence, there is a need for a compact, low-noise, and hazard-free apparatus capable of generating streams of air flow in a directed manner for use in the outdoor patio setting, and indoors as well. Such an apparatus would be useful especially in the restaurant business.